


Never Walk Alone

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Deathfic, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, M/M, No Details, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Violence, but it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Danny is attacked by a werewolf while walking home to the apartment he shares with Zac, his boyfriend. Zac finds him, and it only gets worse from there.





	Never Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> I was writing one thing, and then realized I switched character perspective. Which led to a completely different fic happening. It's not happy. Heed the tags.  
> Part of Bad Things Happen Bingo: Dragging Themselves Along the Ground.  
> Gifting to Amanda, my fellow angst queen.

The moon is full tonight as Danny makes his way through the park, heading home. He’s been told by Zac he shouldn't walk this way. There’s been reported muggings in the area and it’s not well lit. But he’s tired after his day at work, and he just wants to be back home in Zac’s arms. Walking through the park takes at least 10 minutes off his walk, and that’s 10 more minutes he could be spending with Zac.

He hears movement behind him, but tries to shake it off. He’s not about to get mugged and have Zac be proved right. He picks up his pace a bit and ducks down. He can see the exit to the park in front of him. He can make it.

There’s a low growl that has Danny tensing for a moment, before he speeds up. He knows that sound. He spent enough of his life in Beacon Hills surrounded by werewolves to know what one sounds like. And from the way they’re hanging back and growling, he know this one can’t be up to anything good. He just needs to…

He lets out a startled yell when he finds himself being tackled to the ground, and winces when his chin connects with the concrete. He tries to knock his attacker off, but finds himself pushed harder into the ground.

“You lie still and maybe I’ll let you live,” a voice snarls in his ear. “In fact…” a hand fists in his hair and yanks his head back before the wolf presses his nose against Danny’s neck and breathes deeply. “You smell good.”

“It’s Armani,” Danny says, his voice weak to his own ears.

The wolf just chuckles, “Oh it’s more than that.”

Danny starts struggling again when the man licks his neck and lets out a pleased rumble that Danny can feel against his back. He’s not going to die here, and he’s sure as hell not going to let this man rape him in the middle of the park.

The man just chuckles and nips at his skin, “I’m definitely keeping you.”

Danny catches a flash of red eyes and feels his breath leave him.

_No. No no no._

He didn’t survive living in Beacon Hills only to have this happen. Not now when he’s finally happy. He feels fangs pierce his skin and lets out a yell, that is quickly muffled when a hand comes up and covers his mouth. He tries to fight when he tears a tear and then there’s a sharp claw trailing across the skin of his hip and then down to his now bare ass.

_No_ , Danny thinks. _No, this isn’t happening._

He tries to get away, but the man just bites down harder, letting out a growl. He feels the man shift behind him and then bare skin brushes against his. He tells himself he won’t cry. He doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction. But as the man moves against him at a brutal pace and he feels himself being torn apart in more ways than one, he can’t help the tears that fall.

When it’s over, he’s thrown aside, and just lies there, his whole body limp. He feels far away. Everything is hazy. The man’s face appears in front of his own, and Danny is surprised to see him frowning. He can’t even bring himself to move as the man’s hand come up and brushes across his lips.

“It’s didn’t take,” he says, sounding disappointed “That’s too bad. I wanted to keep you around.”

It takes a moment for Danny to register what that means. When he does, he closes his eyes. He’s dying. He’s going to die here, half naked and alone. They’re going to find his body and Zac…

More tears slip past his eyes as he imagines Zac being told what happened. He should have just listened. He should have walked around the park and taken the extra time to get home. Then he’d be safe and with Zac, and not here, dying as his attacker watches him.

“Someone is coming,” the man says, his voice taking on a tone of delight. “He smells like you.”

Danny frowns. That doesn’t make sense. He hears as the man disappears from in front of him, and Danny can’t even bring himself to feel relieved. It’s not like it matters anyway.

“Danny?”

Danny’s eyes snap open and he sucks in a breath when he recognizes Zac’s voice nearby. He lifts his head and looks in the direction it came from to see Zac running towards him.

“Zac,” Danny gasps out. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Danny,” Zac says, his voice soft. He kneels in front of him, and takes his face in his hands. “Danny, what…?”

“You need to go,” Danny says.

“I can’t leave you here like this,” Zac argues. “I need to get you help.”

“There isn’t any,” Danny tells him. “I’m dying. We both know that. But you can survive this if you just…”

“Oh pretty boy,” his attackers voice sounds from behind Zac. “It’s too late for that.”

Zac stumbles to his feet and turns to face the man, pulling the pocket knife he carries out, and releasing the blade. “You’re not getting near him.”

“Oh, I’ve had my fun with him already,” the man gloats. “Can’t you tell? I left my mark all over him. I’m going to be the last person he’s ever felt touch him like that. How does that feel?”

Danny’s surprised at the near animalistic growl Zac releases, “I’m going to kill you.”

The man chuckles, “Oh, you can certainly try. But something tells me you won’t survive this fight either. It’s a pity, you’re quite handsome too. I’d like to get my hands on you. Though I suppose you don’t need to be alive for me to do it.”

“Zac,” Danny pleads. “Just go! Run! Get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving you,” Zac tells him. He glances his way for only a second before looking back towards the man.

“It’s too late,” Danny tells him. The words are truer now than they ever were. He can tell he doesn’t have long, and he doesn’t want the last thing he sees to be Zac getting ripped to pieces in front of him. “Please.”

Zac’s posture changes, only for a moment. But Danny can tell he’s hesitating. Unfortunately, so can their attacker. He launches at Zac, clamping down hard against his neck before Zac can even start to run. Danny lets out a panicked yell, watching as the man rips at his flesh. But Zac doesn’t stand there and take it. He plunges the knife into the mans head. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, the man goes limp and Zac pushes him away.

For a moment, Danny thinks he might be okay. Zac might make it out of this. But then he turns around, and Danny feels his heart drop. He’s clutching his chest, and his fingers are coated with blood. He falls to his knees, his eyes not leaving Danny’s.

“Danny…”

Danny lifts himself and tries to get to Zac, using his arms to drag himself along the ground towards his boyfriend. Zac falls to the side, as his breathing becomes labored.

“Zac,” Danny gasps out, feeling his strength leaving him. He just has to get to Zac. Before he dies he needs to hold him one last time.

“Danny I…”

Zac’s hand reaches out and Danny takes it, giving a barely there squeeze. He has so much he wants to say, but nothing comes out. Zac’s now blank eyes are staring at him, and his face his starting blur.

Danny closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
